


Alternative

by patchwork_panda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, FTM, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, afab language, galra - Freeform, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/pseuds/patchwork_panda
Summary: "They’d come to a certain agreement a long time ago, a compromise of sorts. Keith was dead set on consummating their relationship but to his frustration, Shiro had outright refused. He could understand why: Shiro was big, even by Galra standards and he was probably afraid that if he gave Keith exactly what he asked for, he might actually tear his half-human mate in two. And unfortunately for Keith, no matter how much he insisted that he could take it, that he could stretch to fit Shiro in, Shiro was not to be swayed.Lucky for them, there was an alternative. Turns out giving head was something both humans and Galra had learned to enjoy."AFAB language! Keith is trans, Shiro is Galra (cis?). Shiro is twice Keith's size.You can thank Twitter for this nonsense.





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO ME.

“ _Mm_...”

 

Keith leaned back, tilting his head until it was resting against the smooth surface of the heavy metal doors at his back, the many layers of his thick black hair mussing slightly against the cold, polished surface. His long, slender neck glowed in the dim light cast by a nearby moon, a pale blue disc creeping into view in the large bay windows of the empty briefing room. His mouth fell open in a wide “O” as he breathed in deep, his voice no louder than a subtle whisper.

 

“ _Shiro_.”

 

The man kneeling between Keith’s long, thin legs looked up, the reflected shine on his eyes bright against the faint yellow of his sclera. The tip of his tongue swept across the curve of his upper lip, curling against a single sharpened fang gleaming in the moonlight, the distinctly purple tint of the lights from their Blade suits bathing their forms in a sensual, yet soothing glow in the darkness.

 

“Keith.”

 

Shiro’s deep voice was nothing but a low rumble against his bare skin and Keith gasped as Shiro’s tongue flicked across his clit.

 

The call for maintenance on the station’s power systems couldn’t have come at a better time. Keith had just come back from a long mission—the first one in a while where he _hadn’t_ been paired with Shiro—and he was so horny, it took all the self-control he had left not to strip Shiro right there in the hangar bay and take him on the spot. Fortunately for Keith, Shiro had the good sense to drag him away to an unoccupied room before he could do anything embarrassing and Keith’s pants had come off just as the lights powered down and the doors locked shut.

 

They’d come to a certain agreement a long time ago, a compromise of sorts. Keith was dead set on consummating their relationship but to his frustration, Shiro had outright refused. He could understand why: Shiro was _big_ , even by Galra standards and he was probably afraid that if he gave Keith exactly what he asked for, he might actually tear his half-human mate in two. And unfortunately for Keith, no matter how much he insisted that he could take it, that he could stretch to fit Shiro in, Shiro was not to be swayed.

 

Lucky for them, there was an alternative. Turns out giving head was something both humans _and_ Galra had learned to enjoy and Shiro’s fingers were about the same thickness as a certain human appendage...

 

Keith gasped and closed his eyes, his own slender fingers tightening against Shiro’s hair as his lover resumed his ministrations in the dark.

 

Shiro was good. _Really_ good.

 

Sometimes Keith wondered if it had something to do with the size difference between them. Galra tongues were for the most part exactly the same as human ones, but Shiro’s tongue was somehow stronger and more muscular than what Keith had been expecting, and it was nearly broad enough to cover Keith’s entire slit if he were to lay it flat against his pussy. And the _texture_...

 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat as the pebbled surface of Shiro’s tongue ghosted over his clit once more.

 

The softly textured surface was _just_ rough enough for Keith to feel and he shivered as Shiro’s tongue slipped smoothly between his tingling folds. He could feel his lover parting the soft, sensitive flesh between his legs, teasing him with soft, wet strokes. Bit by bit, Shiro slowly but steadily licked his way deeper into Keith’s dripping pussy, with only the gentlest of caresses, bracing Keith’s bare thighs against his large, clawed hands as his lover stood before him on trembling legs and called out Shiro’s name.

 

Thin, clear fluid ran down his legs, dribbling past the exposed skin of his inner thighs and soaking into the remaining fabric around his dark-gray boots. Shiro’s saliva was so thick and so warm—just the right consistency and temperature to double as lube and Keith’s breathing grew shallower as he felt Shiro circling the contours of his clit with the tip of his tongue. With his head thrown back and his shoulders pressed tightly against the cool metal doors, Keith sighed and shuddered with every rough drag and slippery stroke dipping further into his warm, inner folds.

 

It felt _so good_.

 

He shifted his weight and opened his legs a little wider, granting Shiro better access to his body and was instantly rewarded by a soft, wet brush against his front hole. Without warning, Shiro pushed his tongue just a fraction of an inch in and Keith threw his head back and cursed, the base of his skull smacking against the heavy doors behind him with a solid metallic thud as he felt Shiro carefully teasing his way inside.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured and the tongue was gone. “Too much?”

 

“No,” Keith panted, letting go of Shiro’s hair. He ran his fingers along the soft, fuzzy contours of Shiro’s large cat-like ears and rubbed the thin surface between his fingers. He grinned.

 

“Keep going.”

 

Keith’s eyelids fluttered shut once more as Shiro continued licking at his hot, leaking cunt, a familiar pressure building in his lower half with every gentle stroke and he relaxed into the clawed hands at his backside so that Shiro could pull him in just a little bit closer. He sighed and murmured encouragements under his breath, fingernails digging sharply into his lover’s broad shoulders as Shiro dragged his tongue along the edges of Keith’s folds again and again, steadily licking his way closer to that front hole. A soft moan spilling out between his lips, Keith rocked against the heat of his lover’s mouth, panting as those soft, wet caresses grew firmer and more insistent with each pass from clit to hole and back.

 

Saliva was pooling in his own mouth and dribbling down the corner of his lip. His head was in a fog but his body was on fire. When he looked down to meet his lover’s eyes once again, his heart nearly stopped in his chest at the sight of the slick from his own cunt glistening on Shiro’s lips and chin.

 

As he watched, Shiro circled his clit with his lips and pulled at the swollen nub, teasing Keith with the tip of his tongue and Keith jerked in Shiro’s grasp as his lover gave a cursory suck. As Shiro slipped his tongue back in between Keith’s thoroughly soaked labia, Keith became acutely aware of the low, pleasant sound filling the empty room.

 

Shiro was purring.

 

“ _Fuck_...”

 

A stream of vibrations pulsed against his clit, followed by another well-placed lick and Keith’s legs buckled beneath him just as Shiro took his clit back into his mouth. He pressed a thick finger against Keith’s front hole and slowly pushed it in. Legs shaking, Keith let out a choked gasp as he felt it slowly stretch him open and he cursed again as he felt it slide home.

 

“Shiro—AH—”

After weeks spent fantasizing about Shiro and the kinds of things he wanted the man to do to him, it should have been everything he wanted—should’ve been enough. Shiro’s finger was plenty thick already and Keith loved the way it felt as it pumped in and out of his body. He let out a soft whine as it pressed against the spot Shiro knew he liked and his voice pitched up into a sharp cry as Shiro rubbed and stroked him right there. It felt incredible, it really did, but tonight, Keith was after something much, _much_ bigger and it was the time they’d spent apart only made him more determined to get it.

 

He licked his lips, sweat running down his temple as he eyed his lover with a calculating glance.

 

“You feel so good, Shiro,” he moaned, squeezing his mate’s finger as he moved against the appendage. “Harder. More.”

 

Shiro picked up his pace, using both his finger and his mouth to pleasure Keith at once and he cried out as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. With one final thrust of the finger against _that one spot_ , Keith came, shouting Shiro’s name as he doubled over, slumping over his lover’s body as he tried to catch his breath.

 

He could tell from the heat buzzing through Shiro’s body that he was now as pent-up as Keith had been before his release and he stroked the soft fur covering Shiro’s cheeks and whispered into his ear.

 

“I think it’s your turn.”

 

As expected, Shiro stiffened and pulled away.

 

“We’ve been over this, Keith,” he mumbled, quietly looking away as Keith carefully pulled off his own top and his boots. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You know what I want, Shiro,” Keith whispered, pushing Shiro onto his back and crawling on top of him. He reaching for the opening of Shiro’s tights and started undoing the fastenings.

 

“What we _both_ want.”

 

Shiro’s pale lilac face darkened into a deep magenta pink, the scar across his nose looking pale against the flush and Keith watched as his lover slowly turned his face back to Keith. He could see the way the taut fabric at Shiro’s crotch was straining around his arousal and as he slowly pulled those pants down, he could see Shiro slowly losing his resolve.

 

“But you’re so...”

 

Shiro looked at a loss, though he made no move to stop Keith from stripping him of his clothes.

 

“ _Small_.”

 

“I can take it,” Keith purred, bending low over Shiro’s body and nipping at his large ears. “Come on. Do it before the lights come on.”

 

Freeing Shiro of his pants at last, he rubbed his still-leaking slit against his lover’s massive erection.

 

“You know you want to.”

 

He started stretching himself down.

 

“Take me, Shiro.”

 

It was too much for Shiro.

 

“God damn it, Keith--” he snarled and he sat up just as Keith forced himself down, stretching him open so that Shiro was seated all the way inside. Keith gasped as he felt himself being filled to the brim, stars bursting behind his eyes as he came once again. When he looked down, he saw a soft bulge curving just below his belly button, illuminated in soft blue tones by the light of the moon through the un-shuttered window and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

“Keith!”

 

Shiro looked terrified.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry—” he stammered, trying to pull Keith off. “Here, let me—”

 

He was about to take it back out when Keith’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. His grip was surprisingly strong.

 

“ _No_ ,” Keith panted, tears leaking out the corner of his eye. He was grinning. “Don’t you dare take that out.”

 

He yanked on one of Shiro’s ears, his own eyes glowing yellow in the dim light as he issued the order.

 

“Fuck me, Shiro.”

 

He ground his hips against his mate’s.

 

“ _Now_.”

 

“Keith...!”

 

Without warning, Shiro’s deep gray eyes swiftly clouded over and his pupils suddenly dilated to slits. A low, rumbling growl emanating from deep within his throat, he bared his fangs and seized Keith about the hips. With one powerful thrust after another, he bucked up into his lover, giving Keith everything he wanted and more and Keith cried out as he moved. Tears were leaking out the corners of his eyes and he could feel the bruises forming about his hips as he bounced violently in Shiro’s lap, coming again and again and again. Within seconds, he felt his belly swell even more as hot, thick seed stretched his body to the limit and when Shiro carefully lifted him off at last, he felt it gushing out of his hole and coursing down his thighs in a warm, sticky flood.

 

“Shiro...”

 

He wobbled slightly and fell forward onto his mate’s massive chest, smiling sleepily as his weakened body was scooped up into the man’s thick, muscular arms.

 

“I’m alright,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips to silence the worries he knew would be coming. He stroked Shiro’s chin and nuzzled into the side of his neck. “Really. It felt great.”

 

“We’re not doing that again,” Shiro growled, though he cradled Keith more tightly against his body. “It’s too much.”

 

“But did I satisfy you?” Keith asked, his grin growing cheeky as he tilted his face up.

 

One look at Shiro’s deeply flushed face told him everything he needed.

 

They were gonna do this again. Keith guaranteed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never getting into The Good Place now. 😭


End file.
